


Mistletoe

by Mieldyne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Clear kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree/gifts).



It didn't take much to explain how mistletoe worked, from what research I've done of it. It's just some tradition that people have been using all around, and not just here on the island... And Clear seemed to understand fully, though his expression was hidden behind the gas mask, as usual.

I wish he would never wear it again, so I can see his true self  _all_  the time. And even give him more kisses, and not just on special occasion.

"Clear..."

I leaned forward just a bit, then continued. It had to be said.

"I'm  _not_  kissing you while you're wearing your mask."

He didn't even try to play dumb with me. I don't know the reason why he still even had it, maybe it was sentimental, but just keeping it would work, right? Slowly, but without hesitation, Clear unfastened and removed the gas mask, revealing a little grin he had.

"Yes Aoba." He replied to me as if answering to an order. But I just shrug it off and hold him close, and then lean in closer. I know I closed my eyes for a moment, before he asked me something.

"Could we kiss while seeing each other?" My eyes flutter back open and I smiled, before our lips finally met in silent agreement. Right underneath that tiny, festive decoration we lingered, arm in arm. What was supposed to be just a tiny peck turned into full out face sucking. But I don't mind, and I'm sure he didn't either.

When we parted at last, I felt him move as my nose dived into his scarf. A gentle hand lifted my chin back up and... my quirky partner has taken the mistletoe and put it in his hair.

"If I wear the decoration like this, then we can have many more kisses like that?"

"..."

_I love you, Clear._


End file.
